magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
MC: Wendy
This page is about the character, Wendy. Did you mean the optional boss? Personality Wendy is a mysterious entity, in most cases only audible and visible to Eric(a). This character exists only within Eric(a)'s mind, limiting her presence in the real world substantially. She appears to Eric(a) during times of great stress, providing advice and powerful new abilities, or during dreams to talk with them about their peculiar relationship. Wendy remembers almost nothing of her own history, and is just as curious as Eric(a) about what she's doing lodged in their brain. Generally, Wendy has a positive attitude about things, often telling Eric(a) to look on the bright side when things look rough. She is also somewhat peculiar, refusing (or perhaps unable) to ever speak with contractions and knowing an incredible amount about the most obscure aspects of magical theory. This eventually leads to a number of theories about Wendy's true origins, as well as concern over the actual innocence of her assistance toward Eric(a). More than any other character Eric(a) interacts with, Wendy seems incapable of assisting Eric(a) without their traces of manliness slowly slipping away... Base Stats For most of the game, Wendy only exists as a generic NPC, not as a playable character. However, she does join the party along with Gyaru Isabelle while exploring Eric(a)'s Memories. She is noticeably less powerful than either of her teammates, proving absolutely useless in physical combat, although she has a remarkable amount of MP and a wide variety of spells to cast... most of which are blatantly labeled as the signature moves of other characters. Note that the following stats do not include the buffs from her irreplaceable equipment. Skills and Magic Special * Heart Blast * Phantomspeed * Phyre's Dispersal * Umbrella's Hidden Blade Magic * Lovely Lightning * Lovely Witch's Hex * Phyre's Psychic Flames Relationship So far, affection points with Wendy have no use in the game. However, accepting her requests yields benefits of new skills and stats, at the cost of feminizing Eric(a) further. Affection and Interactions You can raise affection with Wendy in the following ways: * Open Your Heart: During the boss fight with Veronica, Wendy will offer assistance in the form of a new spell. Agreeing to it will give Eric(a) Lovely Barricade, as well as a Feminine Mannerisms Transformation. * Let My Love Open the Door: After siphoning two cores, there is a chance that Eric(a) will wake up in Wendy's bedroom once more to learn Aurora Glow. Wendy will then ask them to open a door out into the rest of Eric(a)'s mind. Doing so will grant them the skill Mana Burst. * Hello, Is There Anybody In There?: Wendy can be encountered by the party in the Hallucination, where she will protect Eric(a) from the mental effects of the Bane of Sanity. Doing so has no cost. * Do it For Her: During the Earth Trip, refusing to join the others to fight Gloomwing will force Wendy to reveal that if Eric(a) leaves, she will disappear. Agreeing to join the girls after this will make Wendy believe that Eric(a) is doing it for her, granting an affection point. This does not harm your relationship with the other girls. * Comfort When It's Most Needed: Before fighting Starheart, if Eric(a) hugs Wendy even after hearing her new theories, she'll gain 50 maxHP, 10 maxMP, 5DEF, and two affection points. You can lower affection with Wendy in the following ways: * Refuse the call: During the Earth Trip, refusing to join the others to fight Gloomwing will force Wendy to reveal that if Eric(a) leaves, she will disappear. Continued refusal even after that will make Wendy angry and, if Eric(a) knows the move Mana Burst, challenge Eric(a) to a fight. Losing the fight against Wendy leaves Eric(a) mentally exhausted and unable to refuse any further, and this whole ordeal lowers Wendy's opinion of Eric(a) considerably. * Things are going south, maybe: After doing the dungeon Eric(a)'s Memories, it will be possible to talk to Wendy and the new "team member" Shelly in the blue dorm's bathroom. Assuming the former situation happened, then at some point during the conversation, Wendy will forcefully silence Shelly, to which Eric(a) can demand of Wendy to let Shelly speak, which Wendy takes very badly. Acting unusually smug and superior, Wendy declares that she could beat and control Eric(a) again, Eric(a) voices their renewed distrust of Wendy, and Wendy finally says that she is under no obligation to do what Eric(a) wants outside of what she does of her own free will. This completely breaks their relationship, with Wendy making it so that Eric(a) from this point on will be automatically booted from Wendy's room when asleep and, while Wendy will continue providing support if needed (with a more spiteful undercurrent) out of sheer self-interest, this was the final straw and there is no way back to how things were. Category:MC: Characters